KalyeSerye
Kalyeserye is a 2015 soap opera parody aired live within the "Juan for All, All for Juan" segment of the Filipino daytime variety show Eat Bulaga! on GMA Network in the Philippines and worldwide on GMA Pinoy TV. The mini-show, as it has evolved, focuses onAlDub, the fictional couple pairing—or "love team" as it is more commonly known in the Philippines—of Alden Richards and Maine Mendoza's character Yaya Dub in which the two communicate through the video messaging application Dubsmash and written messages, and interact only on the show's split-screen frame. Richards is located in the Broadway Centrum studio of Eat Bulaga! inQuezon City while Mendoza is on a remote location, usually a visited barangay (village). The couple eventually meet in person and interact with each other from time to time. The 30-minute (weekday) to 1 and 1/4 hour (Saturday) portion features live improvisation from Richards, Mendoza, Wally Bayola,Jose Manalo and Paolo Ballesteros who all play various roles while other hosts of Eat Bulaga! located in the studio occasionally comment and interact with the characters. Kalyeserye has elements of comedy-drama, parody, romantic comedy and reality television. According to Anna Leah Sarabia, a Filipino anthropologist, the segment uses fairy tale and soap opera tropes. The term "Kalyeserye" is a play on the Filipino word teleserye (television drama series) and is a portmanteau of the Tagalog words kalye(street) and serye (series). It was coined by Joey de Leon, one of the hosts of Eat Bulaga!, to refer to the location outside the studio which is usually shot out on the streets of Metro Manila or in the provinces of the Philippines that serve as the remote setting of the parody segment. The portion proved to be a success in both broadcast television and social media, resulting in a significant increase of viewership and popularity of Eat Bulaga! on its 36th year in Philippine entertainment.1 In addition, it has also contributed immensely to the ris Background Prior to the phenomenon In 2015, Alden Richards, who had finished filming the miniseries Ilustrado (2014), was invited to join Eat Bulaga! as a host for a month-long trial period, hosting various segments such as the "That's My Bae" with Indian-Filipino radio disc jockey Sam Y.G. A month later, Maine Mendoza, who had initially gained popularity by posting Dubsmash videos in various social media platforms, auditioned for the program along with some dubsmashers on June 19, 2015 after catching the attention of its producers. Mendoza eventually joined the cast on July 4, 2015. She recalled that she was originally cast as a lawyer for Eat Bulaga!‍ 's "Juan for All, All for Juan" segment but was ultimately cast as Yaya Dub (Divina Ursula Bukbukova Smash), a nanny for comedian Wally Bayola's Lola Nidora character. Utilizing her Dubsmash popularity, Mendoza only communicates in the series through vocal dubbing and does not actually speak. She was initially portrayed as the snobbish Yaya Dub. Day one onwards On the show's July 16, 2015 episode, Yaya Dub broke character when she smiled upon seeing Richards on the show's live split screen, prompting Eat Bulaga‍ 's producers to make an onscreen couple of the two. Mike Tuviera, a resident director for the show, revealed that the tandem was made by accident. The name "AlDub" was conceived as a portmanteau of the tandem's names, Alden and Yaya Dub. And despite being featured in the show, the couple have yet to meet personally for the first time, only interacting through the show's split screen frame and conversing in dubbed audio samples of popular songs and lines from popular films and TV series as well as through handwritten messages on screen. Due to the audiences' positive reception to the AlDub pairing, Eat Bulaga!‍ 's producers decided to make a 30-minute segment portion in its "Juan For All, All for Juan" segment for the tandem to replace the "Problem Solving" portion. Pegged as a "Kalyeserye" (Filipino for "street series"), it was described as a dramedy series with elements of parody of Philippine television dramas, romantic comedy and reality TV performed by improv acting, which was broadcast live from a street in the different barangays featured daily in the "Juan for All, All for Juan" set. Poochie Rivera, one of the program's directors, described it as "natural and unscripted", saying that "Nothing is rehearsed. We are trying to maintain the spontaneity because that is a big part of its charm.". Starring the AlDub love team, the Kalyeserye also features Jose Manalo (various characters), Wally Bayola(as Lola Nidora and his various characters), Paolo Ballesteros (various characters) and other casts and characters. AlDub The mini-show tandem's name is derived from a portmanteau of the tandem's character names, namely Filipino actor Alden Richards, who portrays a fictionalized version of himself, and Yaya Dub (in-universe real name D'ivina '''U'rsula 'B'ukbukova '''Smash, a playful reverse-acronym of Dubsmash), portrayed by Filipina voice-dubbing actress, physical comedienne and online internet personality Maine Mendoza. Both joining the program's cast in 2015, Richards first appeared as a host of Eat Bulaga!‍ 's various segments, such as the "That's My Bae" portion; while Mendoza appears as Yaya Dub in the show "Juan for All, All for Juan" segment. Exclusively interacting through the show's split screenframe, the AlDub couple have yet to meet personally for the first time, only communicating through dubbing audio samples of popular songs, films and TV series as well as handwritten messages on screen. Some of the running gags and story lines throughout the parody include the "Pabebe Wave" (a deviation of a beauty queen wave gesture) between Alden and Yaya Dub, Lola Nidora lobbying for a pairing between Yaya Dub and Frankie (using the portmanteau "YaKie"), Lola Nidora issuing labor challenges to Alden,10 and the incompetency of the numerous Rogelios, Lola Nidora's bodyguards. The Kalyeserye's main storyline is the Cinderella-like forbidden courtship between the AlDub tandem, with its paramount goal being the first physical meeting between the two, a move continually opposed by Lola Nidora. The AlDub couple's near-encounters on live television also became pivotal throughout the series. In the show's August 8, 2015 episode, which featured a wedding between the "YaKie" tandem, Mendoza collapsed while performing on live television and was immediately rushed to a nearby hospital, resulting in an improvisation by the segment's remaining characters, including Alden himself. She later revealed that she experienced fatigue hours prior to filming. In its August 12, 2015 episode, Yaya Dub appeared at the Broadway Centrum's TAPE Eastside Studio for her Cinderella-like performance on Eat Bulaga!‍ 's "Bulaga Pa More!" segment. The episode marked as the closest rendezvous between the two, only to be interrupted by Lola Nidora at the last minute. Main cast * Divina Ursula Bokbokova "Yaya Dub" Smash / Maine : Portrayed by: Maine Mendoza : Yaya Dub is the female protagonist of the series. She was introduced in the Problem Solving segment as the nanny of Lola Nidora, and uses Dubsmash to communicate. Yaya Dub's full name is a portmanteau of Dubsmash. According to Lola Nidora, Yaya Dub had been with her in the mansion since she was an infant because she was the daughter of two of the mansion's workers, Dodong, the gardener of the mansion and Ursula, the daughter of Isadora, her biological grandmother. Nidora finally reveals that Yaya Dub has no blood relation to the Zobeyala family due to the fact that her grandmother Isadora is actually adopted. In order to hide her secret personality and to protect Yaya Dub from Dodong, Nidora decided to claim that Isadora is the mother of Yaya Dub. Yaya Dub never speaks in the series, but on episode 58, she started speaking little by little to the shock and confusion of the Lolas and the Dabarkads. This would only last until the Tamang Panahon when Lola Nidora finally allows her to speak. Since then, she can now formally speak, but still uses Dubsmash when its necessary. * Bae Alden : Portrayed by: Alden Richards : Bae Alden is the male protagonist of the series and is a fictionalized version of actor Alden Richards. * Lola Nidora / Doña Nidora Esperanza Zobeyala Viuda de Explorer : Portrayed by: Wally Bayola, Pauleen Luna (young, Tamang Panahon concert only) : Lola Nidora is a wealthy and well-off woman. She graduated in Ateneo de Municipal in Spain majoring in philosophy, language, culture and history, she also went to Universidad Central de Madrid in 1878, and during that time, she was given the Sobra Saliente (Most Outstanding) Award. Lola Nidora is also a philanthropist and was one of world's wealthiest people in the 1900s. When she becomes stressed, she acts and talks like Filipino comedian Babalu. Lola Nidora initially does not approve of Alden and Yaya Dub's romance, and on the occasion when she was about to explain why, her Book of Secrets was stolen by a Mystery Caller, until she finally approves him for Yaya Dub. Lola Nidora was reportedly courted by such figures as Adolf Hitler, Charlie Chaplin, Albert Einstein and Saddam Hussein but she repudiated them all. Her name literally means "Grandmother of Dora" in reference to Doktora de Explorer, while her maiden name, Zobeyala, is based after the Zobel de Ayala family, one of richest families in the Philippines. Nidora, Tidora and Tinidora are referred to as de Explorer Triplets/Sisters and Kalye's Angels (also as Calle's Angels) which is a spoof to the television and film franchise Charlie's Angels. Supporting cast * Lola Tidora / Doña Tidora Zobeyala : Portrayed by: Paolo Ballesteros, Patricia Tumulak (young, Tamang Panahon concert only) : Lola Tidora is the energetic triplet (initially twin) sister of Lola Nidora who always reveals secrets and is into modern things. Since their childhood, the two have been rivals in love and their parent's affection. Tidora has a similar mannerism of her sister Nidora. She once rumored that Yaya Dub is the daughter of their third triplet, Tinidora. Tidora is in favor of Alden for Yaya Dub and sometimes shows a crush on Alden and also on another actor in the show, Jimmy Santos. Tidora later leaves her sisters and Yaya Dub for Massachusetts. She returns from Massachusetts by an emergency trip after hearing about Yaya Dub's abduction and also denies that she was the suspect about Yaya Dub and Alden's abduction. After Duhrizz is revealed to be the mastermind behind their abduction, Tidora and Tinidora proceed to save Yaya Dub and convince their grandniece to forgive Yaya Dub for her mistakes she made to her and Alden. Tidora's initial appearance is similar to Celia Rodriguez, then since her return, her current appearance is similar to Regine Velasquez. Even she does Regine's yell "Woooooo!" as well. * Lola Tinidora / Doña Tinidora Zobeyala : Portrayed by: Jose Manalo, Julia Clarete (young, Tamang Panahon concert only) : Lola Tinidora is the liberated triplet sister of Nidora and Tidora. Tinidora took care of Yaya Dub (Divina) before the younger woman's care was left to Nidora. Tinidora was rumored to be Yaya Dub's real mother but she denied the fact as she believed the real mother of Yaya Dub is Isadora, their younger sibling. Tinidora is also in favor of Alden for Yaya Dub. Tinidora always performs her dance moves with a ladder. One of the running gags of her dance moves is getting stuff from the house which he enters through her ladder dance set with "Mambo No. 5" usually played as background music. Tidora often teases and calls Tinidora as Geleen Eugenio, a professional dance choreographer, due to their slight similarities. Tinidora later revealed that she had a past relationship with a certain American named "Bill" but she was being tricked by him by making her married to a cactus around 90 years ago. This is the reason why she has to warn Rihanna not to do the same fate as Tinidora's. * Lola Isadora Palais : Portrayed by: Paolo Ballesteros : Isadora is Nidora, Tidora and Tinidora's estranged and younger (later revealed to be adopted) sister, and is the grandmother (initially mother) of Yaya Dub and real mother of Yaya Dub's mother Ursula. Isadora was initially said to be Yaya Dub's mother at first, revealed to have a relationship with Dodong, who is said to be the estranged father of Yaya Dub, according to Nidora. However, Isadora married Antonio Palais and having their daughter Ursula. Later, a mysterious long-haired woman in the van, who was initially thought to be the real Isadora (later revealed to be the aide of real Isadora who is just being bribed by Isadora all along) was watching Yaya Dub's rehearsal for her Bulaga Pa More!: Dabarkads Pa More! grand finals. In order to get her granddaughter Yaya Dub from the triplets, Isadora orders her aide to stalk them continually. Nidora initially reveals Isadora's (allegedly) dark history; that she is a spoiled brat who was addicted to bad habits and was a rebellious daughter and sister, causing problems to their mother, however the real Isadora debunks this fact. In a sudden turn of events, Isadora showed up to Zobeyala sisters' house. Nidora eventually revealed that Isadora is actually Yaya Dub's grandmother. Isadora's appearance is exactly the same as her granddaughter but without apron. Sometimes she voices like Joseph Ejercito Estrada or Fernando Poe Jr. as well and briefly does Regine Velasquez' yell, like Tidora. It is also revealed that her real daughter Ursula is really Yaya Dub's mother and Dodong, her estranged father, is actually addicted to bad habits. Nidora later also reveals that Isadora is actually adopted and being a daughter to a former chambermaid of the Zobeyalas (possibly before Rihanna) instead of being a daughter to the triplets' mother. However, Nidora and Tinidora accepts Isadora as a part of their family despite their differences in the past. * Narrators / commentators :* Barangay/On-location: Jose Manalo and Paolo Ballesteros (within the storyline) , Julia Clarete (one-time only) :: Manalo and Ballesteros switch narrator roles depending on the character played by either person. Julia Clarete temporarily takes a narrator/commentator role for one-time only, as Manalo's replacement, during YaKie's second wedding. * At the Broadway Centrum: Vic Sotto, Joey de Leon, Tito Sotto, Allan K and other EB Dabarkads :: These hosts often break the fourth wall in various instances where they interact with the characters or throw puns regarding the situation at hand. Like the fans, they don't want to know what will happen next in the Kalyeserye. * Gasgas Abelgas (or Gus Agasgas) :: Portrayed by: Jose Manalo :: Gasgas is a voice impersonation of Filipino news reporter and host of S.O.C.O. (Scene of the Crime Operatives), Gus Abelgas. Manalo does this voice impersonation, sometimes depending on Manalo's characters he portrayed such as Frankie and Tinidora. He acts as the narrator when a Kalyeserye episode ends, signaled by a vehicle horn. Manalo usual lines starts at saying opo (lit. meaning yes in a respectful manner) and ends with T.O.C.O (he pronounces it as tuko, Filipino word for gecko which is also similar to the sound it produce). Gasgas is the Filipino word for bruise/scratches which Manalo often uses (as a comedian) as a joke material, referring to his facial skin that is stricken with pimple scars. :* Gasgas Songbird (or Gosgos Abelgas) :: Portrayed by Paolo Ballesteros :: Gosgos is performed as the spouse of Gasgas, Gosgos narrates the same as Gasgas. It is occasionally used to substitute Gasgas. Gosgos is alluding the Filipino term''gusgus'' which means dirty. The name Gasgas Songbird was coined by Joey de Leon. :: :: Yaya Gasgas :: Portrayed by Maine Mendoza (lip-sync), Wally Bayola and Alden Richards (voice-over) Yaya Gasgas is another female counterpart of Gasgas who appears as a substitute to Gasgas and Gosgos. Bayola, while in character of Lola Nidora, does the various voice impersonations off-screen or sometimes on-screen (depending on whom Bayola would impersonate such as Rey Langit and Gary Valenciano), while Mendoza lip-syncs on-screen at the same time. Recurring cast * Jimmy : Portrayed by: Jimmy Santos : Lola Nidora's love interest who also uses Dubsmash as a way of communication. * Doña Celia Rodriguez Viuda de Ungasis21 : Portrayed by: Celia Rodriguez : Celia is the (fictional) aunt of Alden and rival of Lola Nidora. * Dra. Dora de Explorer ' : Portrayed by: Wally Bayola : Dra. Dora is a quack doctor (''albularyo) who was originally a part of the Problem Solving segment but left to attend a seminar in South Africa. Lola Nidora (her grandmother) and Yaya Dub replaced her in the show. She later went back and was revealed that she and Yaya Dub are childhood friends and that she is an AlDub fan.22 The name is based after cartoon character Dora the Explorer. * 'Frankie Amoi Arenoli ' : Portrayed by: Jose Manalo : Frankie is the secondary antagonist in the KalyeSerye. Born in Turin, Italy, he is a Filipino-Chinese-Italian rich boy who wants to get married so that he can get his inheritance from Lola Nidora. He is the grandson of Doña Guada Sevilla de Arenolli. He is the owner of the "Largest Wine company in Italy world" and Arenolli Airline. He is also a shipwreck collector.23 He often wears expensive outfits with several popular couture brands attached to it. Lola Nidora arranged that he and Yaya Dub will be wed in exchange for the ransom money for the Book of Secrets. The wedding turned out to be administered by hoax pastor, meaning that the wedding is a fraud planned by Lola Nidora. Frankie later apologizes to Yaya Dub and Alden for the troubles he made to them before he leaves back home to Italy.24 Arinoli is alluding the word arinola (Chamber pot) while amoy is the Filipino word meaning smell. * 'DuhRizz Maine de Explorer ' : Portrayed by: Wally Bayola : DuhRizz, also known as Duh, is a secondary antagonist and the liberated great granddaughter of Lola Nidora from New York. She hates Yaya Dub and has a crush on Alden. She always drinks her "Star Box" iced coffee (parody of Starbucks). DuhRizz's second name "Maine" is not to be confused with the real name of Yaya Dub's actress. The name DuhRizz is a pun on ABS-CBN news reporter Doris Bigornia. She was revealed to be the Boss Kidnapper in Episode 51. Afterwards, she forgives Yaya Dub, Lola Nidora and her grandaunts Tidora and Tinidora for her mistakes she made via phone call. * '''Don Francisco "Franing" Arenolli : Portrayed by: Jose Manalo : Don Franing is Frankie's father. He is also a childhood friend of Lola Nidora. * Dr. Tan Ning : Portrayed by: Mark Elardo McMahon25 : A doctor who was paid to claim that Lola Nidora is dying. Tan Ning is alluding the Filipino word "taning" (ultimatum). * Pastor M. Postor : A fake pastor hired by Lola Nidora to officiate the wedding of Frankie and Yaya Dub. He was later arrested at the end of the wedding ceremony. * Mystery Caller : The unknown individual who stole Lola Nidora's Book of Secrets and is asking Php 50,000,000.00 as ransom. He also does a Babalu voice like Nidora. * Barbara Sastre : Portrayed by Brian "Oreo" Fruyoc : The gown designer and events planner hired to organize Frankie and Yaya Dub's wedding. Barbara Sastre's actor is also part of production team of Eat Bulaga!. The surname is lifted from the Filipino masculine form of garments maker (feminine is modista). * The Riding in Tandem : They are unnamed individuals who stole Book of Secrets from Lola Nidora. It is unknown if they are the same individuals who Alden used to deliver gifts to Yaya Dub. * The Rogelios ' : They are Lola Nidora's bodyguards and are commonly shown wearing matching Barong polo uniforms and shades. Lola Nidora is frequently angry at the Rogelios, using her Babalu voice whenever they wear shades or are unable to fulfill her bidding to her satisfaction. Some of the Rogelios, in their black jackets and black ski masks who are actually the ones who abducted Yaya Dub and Alden, are also commanded by DuhRizz. The actors who portrayed the Rogelios are real-life bouncers who enforce crowd control in the barangay during the segment. * 'The Bernardos ' : Portrayed by: Corbin Edmonds, Kyle Perry, and Joco San Juan26 : They are Lola Tidora's version of the Rogelios and are similar to them but are younger, more handsome and muscular and are better dancers. Their uniforms are white shirts. The name is based on Filipino comedian and stage actor Bernardo Bernardo. * 'The Quandos ''' : The Quandos of Lola Tinidora started out as a trio similar to Lola Nidora's Rogelios and Lola Tidora's Bernardos but they are skinny and dead-like. Their uniforms are Barong Tagalog. The name is based from the 1960's song "Quando, Quando, Quando". However, the latter episodes show that the group had expanded its members and sometimes function as a quasi-independent group of bodyguards when Tinidora is out on vacation. She hilariously claims that she recruits additional Quandos every episode by "exhuming them from the nearest cemetery in the location". They use "Thriller" by Michael Jackson as music when they arrive at the scene without Tinidora. * '''Fake Isadora/Mommy Dub : Portrayed by: Maine Mendoza : A woman who claimed herself to be Isadora, known as "Mommy Dub" by Alden. She communicates using Dubsmash lines and does the "pabebe wave" just like Yaya Dub. However, Lola Nidora drove her away, claiming that she was just an impostor. 27 * Maria Rihanna "Rihanna"/"Riri" Valenciana (or Riri Valenciano) ' : Portrayed by: Wally Bayola : Rihanna is the main chambermaid (''mayordoma) at Lola Nidora 's Mansion and Yaya Dub 's best friend. Sometimes she is fan of AlDub and teases Nidora's Sisters Tidora and Tinidora. She is currently in a long distance relationship with her British chat mate named "Harry". Her name and English accent is a pun to Gary Valenciano and she is named after R&B singer Rihanna. * 'Bill ' : Portrayed by: Miguel Faustmann : Bill is the ex-boyfriend of Tinidora of 90 years who tricked her in marrying a cactus. He later arrives and asks Tinidora to forgive him but she declines his apology. * 'Yaya Luvs ' : Portrayed by: Ryzza Mae Dizon : Yaya Luvs is the mini version of Yaya Dub who becomes her best friend when Yaya Dub/Maine is in Broadway. Sometimes she dates with Bae-by Baste . * 'Bae-by Baste ' : Portrayed by: Sebastian "Baste" Benedict : Bae-by Baste (portmanteau of bae, a slang term for darling, and baby) is the mini version of Bae Alden who befriends Yaya Dub and the Zobeyala sisters who serenaded Yaya Dub to make her happy when Alden is not in the Broadway. In his debut, Nidora once accusingly thought of Bae-by Baste as Alden and Yaya Dub's child but Alden corrects her that he is his (fictional) nephew. Sometimes he dates with Yaya Luvs. He draws lines and curves to communicate with Yaya Dub . * '''Tiya Bebeng : Portrayed by: Gloria Romero : Tiya Bebeng is the aunt of the Zobeyala siblings who reveals to have taken care of the triplets before. Nidora assures that Tiya Bebeng will take care of Yaya Dub when Isadora would plan to get her granddaughter from Nidora, Tidora and Tinidora. * 'Teodoro "Dodong" Smash / Daddy Dod' : Portrayed by: Vic Sotto : Dodong was the former gardener of the Zobeyala family and the father of Yaya Dub, who was allegedly addicted to drugs and the one who impregnated Ursula, Isadora and Antonio's daughter. Later on he prospered through his isaw business. Like his daughter, he uses Dubsmash as well. He eventually revealed himself to Yaya Dub as a rich man with bling-bling, with his guards/backup dancers, the Kunehos. He is initially against Alden at first but eventually welcomes him. It is revealed that Dodong has married another wife who became Yaya Dub's stepmother. * Ursula Palais Smash : Portrayed by: Maine Mendoza (shown only in picture) : Ursula was the real daughter of Isadora and mother of Yaya Dub who was died of child birth while giving birth to Yaya Dub. * Antonio Palais : Antonio Palais was the real husband of Isadora, biological father of Ursula and grandfather of Yaya Dub. According to Nidora , Antonio was a painter working for Nidora 's family mansion. Tinidora jokingly teases about his name, being named after director Antonio "Tony" Tuviera * Tiya Kakang :Tiya Kakang is the messenger of Tiya Bebeng. She was sent to deliver a letter from Tia Bebeng to Nidora. She uses a live Dubsmash to communicate but is like an asynchronous satellite telecast. She is a pun of singer Chaka Khan. * Doña Barbara Leticia Rockefeller Viuda De Faulkerson "Lola Babah" : Portrayed By: Ai-Ai Delas Alas : Doña Barbara Leticia Rockefeller Viuda De Faulkerson "Lola Babah" is Half- Russian/ Half- "Waray" and is a protective grandmother of Bae Alden Richards. She visited Bae Alden because she wanted to celebrate her birthday with her grandson (Alden). She doesn't like the fact how Lola Nidora have been treating Alden and protects him. When she saw Yaya/ Maine, she asks where she study and what was her course in her study. She was surprised that Yaya/Maine is in culinary arts and prefers a model Alden met and who studied in Harvard. Learning the fact about the ring Alden misplaced, she tries to replace the missing ring with her jewelries, but Lola Nidora refuses. She told Lola Nidora that Alden can prove his love for Yaya/Maine with or without the ring. *'Cindy Kournikova' : Potrayed By: Alina Bogdanova : Cindy Kournikova is a Russian model who studied in Harvard and have studied in many courses. Alden's grandmother, Doña Baba perfer her over Yaya Dub for Alden. She is supposedly in love with Alden and even asked him to kiss her although he refused to be with her. She is also Yaya Dub's rival for Alden's heart although Alden confessed that he only has Yaya for his heart. Doña Baba, wants her and Alden to date which caused Yaya Dub to be jealous. :* :* Wedding Singer/s :: Portrayed by: Renz Verano and Jay Durias :: They are the wedding singers during the first (Verano) and second (Durias) YaKie wedding. :* Zigue, Zigue, and Zputnik :: The three males are Lola Babah's personal bodyguards, just like Nidora's "Rogelios", Tidora's "Bernardos" and Tinidora's "Quandos". Their outfits are matching black suits, slacks and white undershirts and have messy and outrageous hairstyles. Their name is based on British new wave band Sigue Sigue Sputnik and also from a famous gang in the Philippines. :* Kumareng Helen :: Portrayed by: Helen Gamboa :: A special friend of the Zobeyala-De Explorer Sisters who is known as a very good cook. She is also Yaya Dub's godmother (ninang) and is having an appearance on Lola Nidora's 90th birthday. The "kumare" on her character's name is a Filipino word used on calling close female friends, and the exact equivalent of the Spanish/Portuguese word "amiga". Gamboa is actually Tito Sotto's wife in real-life. :* Don Eduardo Rockefeller :: Portrayed by: Eddie Garcia :: He is Lola Babah's brother and also Alden's grandfather. He also appeared on Lola Nidora's 90th birthday as a special guest. :* Don Babancho Lucas "Babalu" de Faulkerson :: The husband of Lola Babah and grandfather of Alden. The first two syllables of his first name and the first syllable of his second name, when combined, forms the name "Babalu" which is an obvious reference to the late Filipino actor/comedian Babalu. :* Doña Ariana Miley-Zobeyala :: Portrayed by: Paolo Ballesteros / Wally Bayola (in picture) :: The mother of Nidora, Tidora and Tinidora and the sister of Tiya Bebeng. She is a very strict person, often hurting the young Nidora. She is opposed to the relationship between Nidora and Anselmo. :* Don Miguel de Explorer :: Portrayed by: Wally Bayola (shown only in picture) :: Miguel was the husband of Lola Nidora and the grandfather of Doktora and DuhRizz. According to Lola Nidora, Miguel had succeeded the challenges from Nidora's mother before he and Nidora had married. :* Vladi Mir :: Vladi Mir is one of the Barangay residents who volunteered to be Cindy's Filipino translator. :* Lola Babah's Maids :: Portrayed by: The EB Babes :: They are the maids of Lola Babah in her mansion. Lola Babah sometimes talk to them. :* Tetano :: Tetano is Alden's personal assistant who brought a gift from Alden to Yaya Dub. :* Charmaine :: Charmaine is a 1-year old Barangay resident who acted as Alden and Yaya Dub's daughter when they demonstrated how their family life would look like. :* Brgy. Chairman :: Portrayed by: Tito Sotto :: He is the fictional Barangay Chairman of Brgy. Lorega, San Miguel, Cebu where Dodong was used to live. :* Dodong's wife :: Portrayed by: Allan K (shown only in picture) :: This woman has married Dodong, Yaya Dub's father, thus becoming Yaya Dub's stepmother. According to Dodong, she is 110 years old and she didn't bear any children. :* Kunehos :: Dodong's backup dancers and true dancers like Tinidora's Quandos. Their outfit is like of the outfit of the dancers. :* Tita Geleen :: Portrayed by: Geleen Eugenio :: Tita Geleen is a dance instructor and Nidora's friend who teaches Lola Nidora, her sisters and Yaya Dub the dance skills for their choir competition. Tidora had once teased her sister Tinidora as "Tita Geleen" for their facial similarities, eventually both Tinidora and Geleen meet each other face-to-face and have a dance showdown. :* Mr. Pogi "Richard Faulkerson" :: Portrayed by: Jose Manalo :: This certain "Richard Faulkerson" in a tribal clothes, claiming to be "Mr. Pogi", suprises Alden during his birthday. :* Ruben :: Ruben is a singer and one of the contestants of Sfrankiefy contest. He is the first talent of Lola Tidora and Lola Tinidora's talent agency, Pasisikatin Kita Agency (PKA). He escorts the next batch of contestants in the next episodes. :* Jake No. 1 :: Yaya Dub's hyperactive classmate in Business class that moves like a pep squad member. He is the "Jake" who calls Yaya Dub that makes her smile because he mimics Alden's voice. :* Jake No. 2 :: Portrayed by: Jake Ejercito :: Yaya Dub's handsome and smart classmate in Entrepreneurship class that made Alden jealous. He is the "Jake" who calls Yaya Dub about a class report. :: :* Beyonce / Yaya Mot :: Portrayed by: EB Babe Ann/Hopia :: The maid employed by Donya Ariana Miley Zobeyala. She is an English-speaking maid (although her English tends to be flawed). In 1945, she helped the young Nidora and Anselmo by delivering their love letters. Donya Ariana also forced Nidora to stay in Beyonce's house in order to hide her daughter from Anselmo. However, Donya Ariana found out about Beyonce's help for Nidora and so she was maltreated by her employer. Overview Main article: List of Kalyeserye episodes Doña Nidora and Yaya Dub first appeared as replacements for Doctora Dora de Explorer on July 4, 2015 (Saturday), participating in the Problem Solving portion of the "Juan For All, All For Juan" segment. However, the Kalyeserye could be properly said as starting on July 16, 2015 (Thursday), when Yaya Dub sees Alden for the first time and the AlDub tandem was born. The show now follows love story of Yaya Dub (Maine Mendoza) and Alden (Alden Richards). Yaya Dub's employer, Lola Nidora (Wally Bayola), is against the love affair (but later approves their love affair). Lola Nidora then reveals her Secret Book which contains the reasons for her disapproval. Alden's aunt, Doña Celia (Celia Rodriguez), the luxurious Frankie Arenolli (Jose Manalo), and DuhRizz (Wally Bayola) appearances made things more complicated. As the story unfold, characters from Lola Nidora and Yaya Dub's past were revealed. Lola Nidora turns out to be triplets (collectively known as "de Explorer Triplets/Sisters" and "Kalye's Angels", despite the fact that their surname is Zobeyala, which should be "Zobeyala Triplets/Sisters") with Tidora (Paolo Ballesteros) and Tinidora (Jose Manalo) while Yaya Dub turns out to be the granddaughter of their adopted sister, Isadora (Paolo Ballesteros). Production Plot devices The following are used as plot device for the show: * Secret Diary of Lola Nidora : A diary of Lola Nidora contains her past relationships with Adolf Hitler, Albert Einstein and John F. Kennedy, as well as her family pictures and her sisters' pictures. It also contains the reason why she disapproves of Alden for Yaya Dub. As she was about to open it, the diary was stolen by the riding in tandem and was in the hands of the unknown individual who frequently calls Lola Nidora. The caller imposed a ransom worth P50 million in order for Nidora to retrieve the diary. Later the mystery caller calls Lola Nidora and informs her that he has raised the ransom money to P100 million. This Secret Diary has never been heard of after the AlDub's abduction saga and Lola Nidora's approval for the relationship of Alden and Yaya Dub. However, the Secret Diary issue finally resurfaced when it is shown that it is still in the hands of a mystery caller prior to the Tamang Panahon event. Lola Nidora finally snatches it back when the Rogelios managed to corner the Riding in Tandem during the Tamang Panahon event. After the events of the Tamang Panahon concert, the Secret Diary reveals about containing the letters of Nidora's mother and an old portrait of the grandmother of de Explorer (or Zobeyala) sisters in which contains an address on it. Nidora later uses it to narrate the story of her romance with Anselmo. * Lola Nidora's Chewibol Medicine : A chiwibol (chewable) medicine where Lola Nidora takes when she is under high blood pressure and also uses it when she gets angry. * Mobile Phones : In every episode (or most of them) of the Kalyeserye, there would always be a phonecall, either from the Triplet's relatives, antagonists, friends, or recently, Rihanna (the mayordoma). Lola Nidora's phone has a rather hilarious way off being unlocked for the eye must be scanned for the user to unlock it. Other phones are unlocked by means of shaking it a number of times, usually done as a dance routine. * Plywood : A plywood wall used by Lola Nidora to prevent Alden and Yaya Dub from meeting after breaking their promise during the end of the Wildcard round of Bulaga Pa More: Dabarkads Pa More. After the episode, the wall received hate from Aldub supporters for preventing the love team from meeting each other. The wall also appeared during the crisis of Yaya Dub's kidnapping with Alden sitting in one corner. This said wall occasionally appears even after AlDub's abduction saga with the writings of Alden and Yaya Dub's messages on it and even Bae-by Baste's line writings on it as well. * Scoreboard: Countdown to Tamang Panahon : A whiteboard scoreboard used by Lola Nidora to score Alden in the challenges she gave him. Alden had earned two points for finishing the two tasks: running from Broadway Centrum to the intersection of EDSA and Aurora Boulevard in 20 minutes (in which he finished it in 17 minutes), and getting the chili containers inside the Olympic-sized swimming pool at Amoranto Sports Complex in 5 minutes (in which he finished it under 4 minutes and 52 seconds). However, after Nidora disappoints Alden and Yaya Dub for breaking her critical condition (not to allow Yaya Dub see Alden at the Broadway after their Bulaga Pa More! performances), she decides to destroy it so that they would start all over again. * Long Table : A long table (around 3 to 4 meters long) in which Lola Nidora used in the first and most awaited date of Alden and Yaya Dub. It is Lola Nidora's idea to prevent Alden and Yaya Dub from touching each other because it's her condition to agree for the two to have a date. In the side of this long table, Lola Nidora's standee is placed there. * Blue Folder : Lola Nidora's blue folder with lock where inside is the picture of the De Explorer's "Bungalow" or Philippine Arena, venue of the "Tamang Panahon" event on October 24, 2015. Lola Nidora used it again to announce that the Tamang Panahon event will not have Commercial Gaps at the Opening Number of the event. * Alarm Clock : This is used by Yaya Dub to alarm her when it is the time for Lola Nidora take medicine. During the first date of Yaya Dub and Alden, this alarm clock suddenly rang off and the medicine was with Yaya Dub. Because of her love for Lola Nidora, she left her date. * Measuring Tape : During Alden's visit to the mansion of Lola Nidora to court Yaya Dub, Lola Nidora used this measuring tape to make sure that Alden and Yaya Dub are 1 foot apart and the two won't make contact with each other ("No touch!" rule). * Portable Ladder : A ladder carried by the Quandos whenever Lola Tinidora arrives. Lola Tinidora climbs the ladder while she and her Quandos are dancing to "Mambo No. 5" by Lou Bega. * Starbox Coffee Drink : A coffee drink which DuhRizz usually drinks. She uses this to drink Alden and Yaya Dub as indirect kiss during their abduction. Parody of Starbucks. Music Kalyeserye utilizes a number of songs while Alden and Yaya Dub communicate through split-screen. The most used songs for their lip-synch interaction include "God Gave Me You" by Bryan White, "Thinking Out Loud" by Ed Sheeran, "Twerk It Like Miley" by Brandon Beal, and "Fantastic Baby" by BIGBANG. In most KalyeSerye episodes, Lola Nidora called "Thinking Out Loud" as "Dalinay" (from the first line in chorus "And darling I will loving you 'till we're 70...") and "Twerk It Like Miley" as "Twikilay" (from "Start twerk it like Miley") especially when she is mad at Alden. Alden even sang "God Gave Me You" live before going to Lola Nidora's mansion to visit Yaya Dub for their second date. Yaya Dub and Alden frequently dance in celebration to the tune of "Fantatistic Baby". Other songs frequently used are"Laging Tapat" by Jolina Magdangal, "Makita Kang Muli" bySugarfree, "Isang Tanong Isang Sagot" by Donna Cruz, "Sa 'yo" by Silent Sanctuary (theme song of Korean Drama Angel Eyes), "Kapag Tumibok ang Puso" by Donna Cruz, "Ligaya" by the Eraserheads, "Paalam Na" by Rachel Alejandro, "Dreaming of You" by Selena, "Kunin Mo ang Lahat Sa Akin" by Jeremiah/Angeline Quinto, "Nasa Iyo Na Ang Lahat" by Daniel Padilla, "Bahala Na" (also known as Naniniwala na Ako sa Forever) by James Reid & Nadine Lustre, and "Worth It" by Fifth Harmony. In one episode, the couple also sang "Wish I May," which is included in Alden's album, with their own voices and was not lip-synch as they usually do. There are also music played often when either one or all three sisters, Nidora, Tidora, and Tinidora, enter or exit their scene. Towards the end in most of the episodes of Kalyeserye, the three sisters pose a la Charlie's Angels with "Wannabe" by Spice Girls being played in the background. While entering her first scene, Tinidora and her Quandos dance to tune of Lou Bega's version of "Mambo No. 5." The chorus of the song "Dessert" by Dawin is played when Nidora is feeling very happy especially after Alden lost a challenge to win over Yaya. The chorus of "Macarena" by Los del Rio is played when Isadora is entering into the scene. Reception Eat Bulaga! ratings Kalyeserye proved to be a success in both broadcast television and social media. The segment helped boost the show's ratings, the August 12, 2015 episode of Eat Bulaga!''posted a 36.1 rating in AGB Nielsen's overnight measurements among Mega Manila households, this became the show's highest rating for the year.28 The AlDub couple became an overnight phenomenon on both television and social media.2930 The pivotal wedding episode between the YaKie tandem on August 8, 2015 scored a 32% percent rating and a 300% increase in viewership for ''Eat Bulaga!, according to the Nielsen ratings conducted by AGB Nielsen Philippines.18 On a weekly survey by Kantar Media Philippines, the tandem was cited in helping the program to become a number one daytime program for weeks.3132 According to AGB Nielsen's research, Eat Bulaga!‍ 's August 12, 2015 episode marked the first time that show reached the all-time high in viewership for the year with a 36.1% rating, which was mainly alluded to the tandem's near-meeting.33 More than a month later, on September 26, 2015 during the tandem's second date, Eat Bulaga!‍ 's broke their previous record with a 45.7% rating.34 Cultural impact The Aldub tandem was described by media pundits as a success in converging both broadcast and social media,35as featured in the front page of the Philippine Daily Inquirer for Sunday, August 16, 2015.836 Eat Bulaga! director Poochie Rivera also theorized that the coupling's successful response from audiences was because of the Filipinos who can relate with their predicament.8 He remarked "People who have partners who work abroad often communicate and pursue their relationship online, through Skype or FaceTime."8 Pauleen Luna, a castmember of Eat Bulaga!, commented that AlDub "has brought a different kind of energy to the show."37 Anna Leah Sarabia, a Filipino anthropologist, cited the "Kalyeserye"'s use of fairy tale and soap opera's tropes helped in tandem's increasing popularity, saying that "It’s a 'Cinderella' story that's fake and true-life at the same time."8 Filipino television executive Malou Choa-Fagar also cited the unpredictable nature of the Kalyeserye had largely contributed to the AlDub success.8 In social media site Twitter,hashtags with AlDub became top trending topics in both the Philippine and Worldwide trends.38 Various outlets also lauded the show's use of old and new media for the AlDub tandem, which also pulsated in raising the value of the Dubsmash app in the Philippines.36 The popularity of the tandem even reached some schools and became a topic discussed in classrooms; for instance in a University of the Philippines Diliman Filipino class.39 Several Filipino politicians also referenced the AlDub couple in various interviews: Ralph Recto cited the tandem as a symbolism regarding the Philippine Land Transportation Office license plates,40 while Mar Roxas also referenced AlDub in his 2016 presidential campaign.41 The August 22, 2015 episode earned positive feedback from Catholic Bishops' Conference of the Philippines (CBCP) and Radyo Veritas via Twitter for highlighting Filipino love, responsibility and marriage moral standards.42 Recently, Mendoza (as Yaya Dub), Bayola (as Lola Nidora), Eat Bulaga and TAPE Inc. were awarded by the 1st Catholic Social Media Awards for promotion of values. Maine Mendoza was also awarded the Gintong Kabataan Award by the Provincial Government of Bulacan. Professor Randy David of the University of the Philippines, in his Philippine Daily Inquirer column Public Lives last August 23, 2015, wrote about the depth and significance of Maine Mendoza's voice/mime characterization of Yaya Dub, challenging us to look deep within our own nature, who we really are when we are not performing: Social media The segment is also a frequent Twitter trending topic while the abridged versions uploaded in Eat Bulaga!'s Facebook page and highlights on GMA Network's YouTube channel had become viral. From July 27, 2015 to August 26, 2015, 16 out of the 30 Philippine trending topics are from the show's AlDub tandem.44 The segment portion is popularized through social media through the hashtags, #KiligPaMore, #AlDub and #Kalyeserye, and daily through different hashtags such as #ALDUBAgainstALLODDS, #AlDubMaiDenHeaven and #AlDubBattleForACause as picked up by their fans. The "phenomenal love team" of Alden Richards and Maine Mendoza, breaks another record in social media history as they reach the 3-million mark on Twitter, being considered as the most tweeted topic in Philippine Twitter history. The official hashtag released by various AlDub accounts last August 29, 2015 episode of the Kalyeserye,#AlDubMaiDenHeaven, garnered 3.54 million tweets on Twitter, topping both the nationwide and worldwide trending lists. The hashtag reaches 3 million tweets within 21 hours, before 9:00 P.M. and on the midnight of the next day, August 30, 2015, the tweet even reached a peak of 3.72 million tweets. The said hashtag even surpasses #PapalVisit last January, 2015, that reaches 3,341,021, when Pope Francis visited the Philippines. AlDub also made a history as the first ever Philippine Love Team who attains the 3-million mark. To backtrack on the AlDub’s twitter success, they garnered their first million mark tweets with the hashtag #AlDub last August 21, 2015 then reaching its second million mark the next day, August 22, 2015 with the hashtag #ALDUBAgainstALLODDS. As a result of this, Alden and Maine both posted a message expressing their gratitude with this overwhelming success on their respective official Twitter accounts. Then on September 5, 2015, as a result of Richards' and Mendoza's first (legit but spoiled due to a giant wall) meet-up (right after their performances during the wildcard round of "Bulaga Pa More"), the hashtag #ALDUBBATTLEForACause surpassed the five million mark.45 Bryan White, the singer who sang God Gave Me You and Barbie Xu of Meteor Garden fame went on Twitter to react on Aldub's phenomenon. Original song compositions such as "Ikaw BaeYaya", "The Aldub Song" and "SoTangHon (Sa Tamang Panahon)" and fan-made arts also went on viral, as inspired by AlDub's love story. Twitter record On August 29, 2015, 3.5 million messages were sent on Twitter with the hashtag #ALDUBMaidenHeaven, a record number of tweets in the Philippines about a single subject. This amount, which was achieved in one day, exceeded the number of Tweets sent with the hashtag #PapalVisit, during Pope Francis's January 2015 visit in the Philippines, a predominantly Catholic nation.46 Careers of Richards and Mendozaedit The success of the AlDub tandem also contributed to the careers of Richards and Mendoza. The AlDub's success has helped Richards secure a four-year film contract with APT Entertainment, while the Philippine Basketball Association team Barangay Ginebra San Miguel and Mahindra Enforcers was also reported to have been considering inviting Mendoza as their muse for the 2015–16 PBA season,but she refused.4748 Mendoza and Richards also appeared in separate profile interviews regarding the AlDub's success on the television program Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho.3549 Tuviera also revealed in an interview about a possibility of making 2015 feature film starring the AlDub couple.47Another report also confirmed that Richards and Mendoza will be part of 41st Metro Manila Film Festival entry My Bebe Love starring Vic Sotto, Ai Ai delas Alas and My Faithful Husband star Louise delos Reyes.50 In an interview with Startalk, Alden Richards revealed that he did not expect the success of the show/segment and is overwhelmed by the popularity of the AlDub tandem.51 In other interview, Richards revealed that he is open to the possibility of AlDub to star in a movie or TV show.525354 To date, Mendoza has appeared in advertisements for 555 Sardines and O+ Ultra (with Wally Bayola in his Lola Nidora character), while both Richards and Mendoza have appeared for McDonald's Philippines' Chicken Filet ala King,55 Talk 'N Text's Extend promo,56 Zonrox Plus Thick Bleach and Bear Brand Adult Plus. Since after the Tamang Panahon event, Mendoza started her co-hosting stint in Juan For All, All For Juan segment in Eat Bulaga!. Mendoza and Richards have their first photoshoot for the upcoming movie My Bebe Love, alongside Vic Sotto and Ai Ai delas Alas.57 In an interview with Startalk, Richards revealed that he did not expect the success of the show/segment and is overwhelmed by the popularity of the AlDub tandem.53 In other interview, Richards revealed that he is open to the possibility of AlDub to star in a movie or TV show.545556 To date, Mendoza has appeared in advertisements for 555 Sardines and O+ Ultra (with Wally Bayola in his Lola Nidora character), while both Richards and Mendoza have appeared together for McDonald's Philippines' promoting their Chicken Fillet ala King product,57 Talk 'N Text's Extend promo,58 Zonrox Plus Thick Bleach and Bear Brand Adult Plus. Since after the Tamang Panahon event, Mendoza started her co-hosting stint in Juan For All, All For Juan segment and briefly ATM with the Baes segment with Alden Richards in''Eat Bulaga!. Mendoza and Richards have their first photoshoot for the upcoming movie ''My Bebe Love, alongside Vic Sotto and Ai Ai delas Alas.59 Mendoza makes her television drama debut as Chef Elize in Princess in the Palace which stars Ryzza Mae Dizon.